Firehouse
The Firehouse is the headquarters of the Ghostbusters. History Ghostbusters The Firehouse was the location that the Ghostbusters used as a home base for their ghost-busting enterprise in Ghostbusters and Ghostbusters II. It housed the men in the sleeping quarters formerly occupied by firemen and was the location of the Containment Unit. The Firehouse was also where the Ecto-1 was stored. When the trio were touring the station with the Realtor, Egon Spengler considered it unacceptable with it being in poor condition structurally, having unacceptable wiring for their equipment needs and it was in a bad neighborhood. However, when Ray Stantz, whose money is financing the operation, proved childishly delighted with the property, especially with the firepoles, his partners decided they had no choice but to purchase it. Ghostbusters: The Video Game The Firehouse is the central hub in The Video Game. In the Terminal Reality Version, in several cutscenes, the Firehouse is shown. In the Redfly Studios version of the game, the building is much more simplified, consisting of the main floor (complete with Ecto-1), the basement (complete with non-interactive containment grid, Insulting Vigo, and Tobin's Spirit Guide), and the Upstairs Portion (Egon's lab for all intents and purposes). In the upper Floors, the player can slide down the fire-pole, replay past missions, and view the interactive credit sequence. In the Garage, the player can continue the mission by visiting the Ecto-1. There is also a large sub-basement storage area which appears to have been an old abandoned subway platform, complete with a partially bricked up rail tunnel. The Firehouse itself is full of "easter eggs" and callbacks to the two films, including two pairs of old/spare car doors from Ecto-1, the outdoor sign with the "Ghostbusters II" logo, a P.K.E. Meter nearly identical to the design used in "The Real Ghostbusters" cartoon and several disc shaped traps that bare a resemblance to the ones from "The Extreme Ghostbusters" cartoon. Secondary Canon History The Firehouse suffered occasional incursions from various entities, Fred, Koza'Rai, and a Zombie. Real Life Locations The exterior shots are from a working firehouse in the Tribeca area of New York City on the Avenue of the Americas. It is a pilgrimage site for die-hard Ghostbusters fans while in New York. The interior shots were filmed in a decommissioned Los Angeles-area firehouse which was also used in The Mask, Big Trouble in Little China and Flatliners. Rooms *Below **Basement **Sub-Basement (Storage) **Circuit Breaker Room *First Floor **Garage **Secretary Desk **Peter's Office *Second Floor **Sleeping Quarters **Dining Area **Egon's Lab **Bathroom and Showers *Third Floor **Full Kitchen Real Estate Woman (1984).Ghostbusters (1984) (DVD ts. 15:49-15:52). Columbia Pictures. Real Estate Woman says: "...office space, sleeping quarters, and showers on the next floor and a full kitchen on the top level." Appearances Primary Canon *'Ghostbusters' *'Ghostbusters II' *'Ghostbusters: The Video Game (Realistic Versions)' Secondary Canon *'Ghostbusters IDW Publishing Comics' **"The Other Side 1" **"The Other Side 3" **"Displaced Aggression 3" **"Displaced Aggression 4" ***"Working Overtime" **"IDW Publishing Comics- Past, Present, and Future" **"IDW Publishing Comics- Tainted Love" **"IDW Publishing Comics- What in Samhain Just Happened?!" **"Ghostbusters: Infestation 1" **"Ghostbusters: Infestation 2" **Issue #1 **Issue #2 **Issue #3 **Issue #4 **Issue #5 **Issue #8 **Issue #13 **Issue #14 *'Ghostbusters: Sanctum of Slime' Trivia *The Real Estate woman noted the property was 10,000 square feet but Egon corrected her and stated it was 9,642.55 square feet. Final Shooting Script, p.20 via Spook Central *In Ghostbusters: The Video Game Game Informer "What You Didn't Know About Ghostbusters": **Of all the children's drawings on the wall in Firehouse, only one was actually drawn by a child. **Ray's desk in the Firehouse features all the prototype equipment that was developed for the game but didn't make the final cut, including ghost stasis-mine disks and five different P.K.E. Meter models. **The people calling and leaving messages on the answering machine are all employees of Terminal Reality, Inc. (Developer of PC/PS3/Xbox versions). *Also in Ghostbusters: The Video Game: **There is a computer on the second floor of the Firehouse that shows the infamous end screen of the original Nintendo Ghostbusters game that says "CONGLATURATION !!! YOU HAVE COMPLETED A GREAT GAME. AND PROOVED THE JUSTICE OF OUR CULTURE. NOW GO AND REST OUR HEROES !" **Hanging in the Firehouse is a crayon drawing of a Ghostbuster. Text on it reads "To Uncle Egon, from Ed." This is a nod to the Denver Ghostbusters fan films. **Louis Tully's desk is seen with a note on his computer that states he is "going home early." **After the Natural History Museum incident, one of the messages on the phone is from a "Prof. Jones." He is looking for the Vigo painting, states that it is a historical artifact, and that it belongs in a museum. This refers to the title character of the film series, "Indiana Jones." Also See *Firehouse/Animated *Firehouse/Stylized Version *Firehouse (Beeline) References Gallery Overall Primary Canon Exterior GB1film2005chapter05sc001.png|Before Ghostbusters bought it GB1film1999chapter10sc001.png|Before the Sedgewick case FirehouseExteriorFirstFilm.jpg|After the Sedgewick case FirehouseExteriorPrimaryLogo.jpg|The Logo as seen in Ghostbusters GB2film1999chapter12sc074.png|New Logo in Ghostbusters II FirehouseExteriorGB2.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters II MainMenusminustextinGBTVGRVsc01.png|The Firehouse as seen in Ghostbusters: The Video Game, The Realistic Version MainMenusminustextinGBTVGRVsc02.png|As seen in The Realistic Version MainMenusminustextinGBTVGRVsc03.png|As seen in The Realistic Version FirhouseTVG.png|In first cinematic in The Realistic Version Below FirehouseBasementStair.jpg|Top of Stairs to Basement from First Floor FirstFloorStairwellAreainGBTVGRVsc03.png|Top of Stairs to Basement from First Floor in The Realistic Version FirstFloorStairwellAreainGBTVGRVsc04.png|Top of Stairs to Basement from First Floor in The Realistic Version BasementFloorBasementStairsinGBTVGRVsc01.png|Going down stairs in The Realistic Version FirstFloorBasementStairsinGBTVGRVsc01.png|Looking up stairs in The Realistic Version GB1film2005chapter21sc011.png|Basement and Stairs as seen in Ghostbusters GB1film2005chapter21sc018.png|Basement seen in Ghostbusters BasementFloorFrontSideinGBTVGRVsc01.png|Basement in The Realistic Version BasementFloorContainmentUnitAreainGBTVGRVsc09.png|Shelving near stairs in The Realistic Version BasementFloorContainmentUnitAreainGBTVGRVsc08.png|Shelving near stairs in The Realistic Version BasementFloorContainmentUnitAreainGBTVGRVsc07.png|Electrical Panels near stairs in The Realistic Version BasementFloorContainmentUnitAreainGBTVGRVsc06.png|Shelving and panels near stairs in The Realistic Version BasementFloorContainmentUnitAreainGBTVGRVsc01.png|Looking at Containment Unit from shelving and panels area in The Realistic Version BasementFloorContainmentUnitAreainGBTVGRVsc05.png|Left of the Containment Unit in The Realistic Version BasementFloorContainmentUnitAreainGBTVGRVsc04.png|Containment Unit area in The Realistic Version BasementFloorContainmentUnitAreainGBTVGRVsc03.png|Containment Unit area in The Realistic Version BasementFloorContainmentUnitAreainGBTVGRVsc02.png|Right of the Containment Unit in The Realistic Version BasementFloorFurnaceAreainGBTVGRVsc05.png|Furnace area in The Realistic Version BasementFloorFurnaceAreainGBTVGRVsc04.png BasementFloorFurnaceAreainGBTVGRVsc03.png|Sub-Basement door in The Realistic Version BasementFloorFurnaceAreainGBTVGRVsc01.png|Left of Sub-Basement door in The Realistic Version BasementFloorFurnaceAreainGBTVGRVsc02.png|Left of Sub-Basement door in The Realistic Version BasementFloorEquipmentMaintenanceAreainGBTVGRVsc08.png|Right of of Sub-Basement door in The Realistic Version BasementFloorEquipmentMaintenanceAreainGBTVGRVsc07.png|Right of of Sub-Basement door in The Realistic Version BasementFloorEquipmentMaintenanceAreainGBTVGRVsc06.png|Right of of Sub-Basement door in The Realistic Version BasementFloorEquipmentMaintenanceAreainGBTVGRVsc05.png|Right of of Sub-Basement door in The Realistic Version BasementFloorEquipmentMaintenanceAreainGBTVGRVsc04.png|Right of of Sub-Basement door in The Realistic Version BasementFloorEquipmentMaintenanceAreainGBTVGRVsc03.png|Right of of Sub-Basement door in The Realistic Version BasementFloorEquipmentMaintenanceAreainGBTVGRVsc02.png|Right of of Sub-Basement door in The Realistic Version BasementFloorEquipmentMaintenanceAreainGBTVGRVsc01.png|Right of of Sub-Basement door in The Realistic Version BasementFloorBackSideinGBTVGRVsc01.png|Basement from Sub-Basement door in The Realistic Version GBTVGRVlevelWTTHSscreencap07.png|Going through Sub-Basement door in The Realistic Version BasementstairstoSubBasement01.png|Looking at Sub-Basement door from to top of the Sub-Basement Stairs BasementstairstoSubBasement02.png| BasementstairstoSubBasement04.png|Looking up the Sub-Basement Stair GBTVGRVlevelWTTHSscreencap08.png BasementstairstoSubBasement05.png|The Storage/Sub-Basement door shut BasementstairstoSubBasement03.png|The Storage/Sub-Basement door open Subbasement01.png|Storage area in Sub-Basement looking at the door to go upstairs Subbasement02.png|In the Storage area of the Sub-Basement looking at the Circuit Breaker Room Subbasement03.png| Subbasement04.png| Subbasement05.png| Subbasement06.png| Subbasement07.png|Looking through the cracked wall in the Storage room to see Subway Tracks Subbasement08.png| Subbasement09.png| Subbasement10.png| Subbasement11.png| Subbasement12.png| Subbasement13.png| Subbasement14.png| Subbasementroom01.png|In the Storage area of the Sub-Basement looking at the Circuit Breaker Room Subbasementroom02.png|In Circuit Breaker Room Subbasementroom03.png|In Circuit Breaker Room First Floor Firehousebeforerestoreing01.png|The Firehouse before they bought it Garage.png|Garage Bay as seen in Ghostbusters FirehouseGB2GarageBay01.jpg|Garage Bay as seen in Ghostbusters II FirehouseGB2GarageBay02.jpg|Garage Bay as seen in Ghostbusters II FirehouseGB2GarageBay03.jpg|Garage Bay as seen in Ghostbusters II FirstFloorEntranceAreainGBTVGRVsc01.png|Garage Bay as seen in Ghostbusters: The Video Game, The Realistic Version FirstFloorEntranceAreainGBTVGRVsc02.png|Entering Garage Bay in The Realistic Version FirstFloorEntranceAreainGBTVGRVsc03.png|Entering Garage Bay in The Realistic Version MainMenusminustextinGBTVGRVsc04.png|Entering Garage Bay in The Realistic Version FirstFloorAutomotiveMaintenanceAreainGBTVGRVsc06.png|Maintenance Area in The Realistic Version FirstFloorAutomotiveMaintenanceAreainGBTVGRVsc07.png|Maintenance Area in The Realistic Version FirstFloorAutomotiveMaintenanceAreainGBTVGRVsc08.png|Maintenance Area in The Realistic Version FirstFloorAutomotiveMaintenanceAreainGBTVGRVsc09.png|Maintenance Area in The Realistic Version FirstFloorAutomotiveMaintenanceAreainGBTVGRVsc05.png|Maintenance Area in The Realistic Version FirstFloorAutomotiveMaintenanceAreainGBTVGRVsc04.png|Maintenance Area in The Realistic Version FirstFloorAutomotiveMaintenanceAreainGBTVGRVsc03.png|Maintenance Area in The Realistic Version FirstFloorAutomotiveMaintenanceAreainGBTVGRVsc02.png|Maintenance Area in The Realistic Version FirstFloorAutomotiveMaintenanceAreainGBTVGRVsc01.png|Maintenance Area in The Realistic Version FirstFloorChangingAreaLouissOfficeinGBTVGRVsc01.png|Foot Lockers in The Realistic Version FirstFloorChangingAreainGBTVGRVsc01.png|Foot Lockers in The Realistic Version FirstFloorLouissOfficeinGBTVGRVsc04.png|Louis' Office in The Realistic Version FirstFloorLouissOfficeinGBTVGRVsc03.png|Louis' Office in The Realistic Version FirstFloorLouissOfficeinGBTVGRVsc02.png|Louis' Office in The Realistic Version FirstFloorLouissOfficeinGBTVGRVsc01.png|Louis' Office in The Realistic Version FirehouseGarageBayTheVideoGameRV01.jpg|Garage Bay as seen in The Realistic Version FirehouseGarage03.jpg|Garage near Front Desk in Ghostbusters FirstFloorReceptionAreainGBTVGRVsc01.png|Garage near Front Desk in The Realistic Version Garage02.png|In the Garage in Ghostbusters 2 FirstFloorBackinGBTVGRVsc01.png|Waiting Area in The Realistic Version FirstFloorWaitingAreainGBTVGRVsc01.png|Waiting Area in The Realistic Version FirstFloorFrontinGBTVGRVsc01.png|Waiting Area in The Realistic Version FirehouseFirstFloorGB2Reception01.jpg|Reception Area as seen in Ghostbusters II FirehouseFirstFloorGB2Reception02.jpg|Reception Area as seen in Ghostbusters II FirstFloorReceptionAreainGBTVGRVsc02.png|Reception Area as seen in The Realistic Version FirstFloorReceptionAreainGBTVGRVsc05.png|Reception Area as seen in The Realistic Version FirstFloorReceptionAreainGBTVGRVsc04.png|Reception Area as seen in The Realistic Version FirstFloorCeilinginGBTVGRVsc04.png|Looking at ceiling from Reception Area in The Realistic Version FirstFloorReceptionAreainGBTVGRVsc03.png|Looking at Reception Area from Peter's Office FirstFloorLeftBackroominGBTVGRVsc02.png|Storage Area near Peter's Office in The Realistic Version FirstFloorLeftBackroominGBTVGRVsc03.png|Storage Area near Peter's Office in The Realistic Version GB1film2005chapter15sc001.png|Left side of Peter's Office in Ghostbusters FirstFloorLeftBackroominGBTVGRVsc04.png|Left side of Peter's Office in The Realistic Version |Storage Area near Peter's Office in The Realistic Version|Left side of Peter's Office in The Realistic Version Petersoffice.png|Peter's Office in the Firehouse as seen in Ghostbusters FirstFloorCeilinginGBTVGRVsc03.png|Peter's Office in The Realistic Version FirstFloorPetersOfficeinGBTVGRVsc01.png|Peter's Office in The Realistic Version FirstFloorPetersOfficeinGBTVGRVsc02.png|Peter's Office in The Realistic Version FirstFloorPetersOfficeinGBTVGRVsc04.png|Peter's Office in The Realistic Version FirstFloorPetersOfficeinGBTVGRVsc05.png|Peter's Office in The Realistic Version FirstFloorPetersOfficeinGBTVGRVsc06.png|Peter's Office in The Realistic Version FirstFloorPetersOfficeinGBTVGRVsc07.png|Peter's Office in The Realistic Version 3CityKeysonFirstFloorPetersOfficeinGBTVGRVsc01.png|Three Keys to the City on display on wall in Peter's Office in The Realistic Version FirstFloorPetersOfficeinGBTVGRVsc08.png|Peter's Office in The Realistic Version FirstFloorPetersOfficeinGBTVGRVsc09.png|Peter's Office in The Realistic Version FirstFloorPetersOfficeinGBTVGRVsc03.png|Peter's Office in The Realistic Version GB1film2005chapter15sc013.png|Right side of Peter's Office FirstFloorRightBackroominGBTVGRVsc02.png|Back room in The Realistic Version FirstFloorRightBackroominGBTVGRVsc01.png|Back room in The Realistic Version FirstFloorOfficeStorageAreainGBTVGRVsc05.png|Right of Reception area in The Realistic Version FirstFloorOfficeStorageAreainGBTVGRVsc04.png|Right of Reception area in The Realistic Version FirstFloorOfficeStorageAreainGBTVGRVsc03.png|Right of Reception area in The Realistic Version FirstFloorOfficeStorageAreainGBTVGRVsc02.png|Right of Reception area in The Realistic Version FirstFloorOfficeStorageAreainGBTVGRVsc01.png|Right of Reception area in The Realistic Version FirstFloorStairwellAreainGBTVGRVsc01.png|Base of stairs as seen in The Realistic Version FirstFloorStairwellAreainGBTVGRVsc02.png|Base of stairs as seen in The Realistic Version FirstFloorCeilinginGBTVGRVsc02.png|Looking toward entrance from base of stairs in The Realistic Version FirstFloorCeilinginGBTVGRVsc01.png|Looking at first floor in middle of stairs in The Realistic Version FirehouseFirstFloorStairsTheVideoGameRV01.jpg|Near top of stairs as seen in The Realistic Version FirstFloorBackroominGBTVGRVsc01.png|Near top of stairs as seen in The Realistic Version Second Floor FirstFloor2ndfloorStairsinGBTVGRVsc01.png|Looking down at first floor in Ghostbusters: The Video Game, The Realistic Version FirehouseFirstFloorStairsTheVideoGameRV02.jpg|Top of stairs as seen in The Realistic Version SecondFloorLabAreainGBTVGRVsc02.png|Top of stairs as seen in The Realistic Version GB1film2005chapter09sc013.png|Lab Area as seen in Ghostbusters GB2film1999chapter13sc002.png|Lab Area as seen in Ghostbusters II TheBoysWithMoodSlime.png|Lab Area as seen in Ghostbusters II FirehouseLabAreaTheVideoGameRV01.jpg|Lab Area as seen in The Realistic Version SecondFloorLabAreainGBTVGRVsc24.png|Lab Area as seen in The Realistic Version SecondFloorRecreationAreainGBTVGRVsc01.png|Lab Area as seen in The Realistic Version SecondFloorLabAreainGBTVGRVsc23.png|Lab Area as seen in The Realistic Version SecondFloorLabAreainGBTVGRVsc22.png|Lab Area as seen in The Realistic Version SecondFloorLabAreainGBTVGRVsc21.png|Lab Area as seen in The Realistic Version SecondFloorLabAreainGBTVGRVsc20.png|Lab Area as seen in The Realistic Version SecondFloorLabAreainGBTVGRVsc19.png|Lab Area as seen in The Realistic Version SecondFloorLabAreainGBTVGRVsc18.png|Lab Area as seen in The Realistic Version SecondFloorLabAreainGBTVGRVsc17.png|Lab Area as seen in The Realistic Version SecondFloorLabAreainGBTVGRVsc16.png|Lab Area as seen in The Realistic Version SecondFloorLabAreainGBTVGRVsc15.png|Lab Area as seen in The Realistic Version SecondFloorLabAreainGBTVGRVsc14.png|Lab Area as seen in The Realistic Version SecondFloorLabAreainGBTVGRVsc13.png|Lab Area as seen in The Realistic Version SecondFloorLabAreainGBTVGRVsc12.png|Lab Area as seen in The Realistic Version SecondFloorLabAreainGBTVGRVsc11.png|Lab Area as seen in The Realistic Version SecondFloorLabAreainGBTVGRVsc10.png|Lab Area as seen in The Realistic Version SecondFloorLabAreainGBTVGRVsc09.png|Lab Area as seen in The Realistic Version SecondFloorLabAreainGBTVGRVsc08.png|Lab Area as seen in The Realistic Version SecondFloorLabAreainGBTVGRVsc07.png|Lab Area as seen in The Realistic Version FirehouseLabAreaTheVideoGameRV02.jpg|Lab Area as seen in The Realistic Version FirehouseLabAreaTheVideoGameRV03.jpg|Lab Area as seen in The Realistic Version SecondFloorLabAreainGBTVGRVsc03.png|Lab Area as seen in The Realistic Version SecondFloorLabAreainGBTVGRVsc04.png|Lab Area as seen in The Realistic Version SecondFloorLabAreainGBTVGRVsc05.png|Lab Area as seen in The Realistic Version SecondFloorLabAreainGBTVGRVsc06.png|Lab Area as seen in The Realistic Version GB1film2005chapter20sc009.png|Lab to Dining Area in Ghostbusters GB1film2005chapter09sc023.png|Lab to Dining Area in Ghostbusters SecondFloorLabAreainGBTVGRVsc25.png|Lab to Dining Area in The Realistic Version FirehouseLabToDiningAreaTheVideoGameRV01.jpg|Lab to Dining Area in The Realistic Version GB2film1999chapter13sc036.png|Billiards Table in Ghostbusters II FirehouseRecreationAreaTheVideoGameRV01.jpg|Recreation Area in The Realistic Version FirehouseRecreationAreaTheVideoGameRV02.jpg|Recreation Area in The Realistic Version SecondFloorRecreationAreainGBTVGRVsc02.png|Recreation Area in The Realistic Version GB1film2005chapter20sc012.png|Dining Area start in Ghostbusters GB2film1999chapter13sc025.png|Dining Area start in Ghostbusters II FirehouseSecondFloor02.jpg|The Dining Area as seen in Ghostbusters Diningarea01.png|The Dining Area as seen in Ghostbusters FirehouseSecondFloor03.jpg|The Dining Area as seen in Ghostbusters SecondFloorDiningAreainGBTVGRVsc01.png|Dining Area in The Realistic Version SecondFloorDiningAreainGBTVGRVsc02.png|Dining Area in The Realistic Version SecondFloorDiningAreainGBTVGRVsc03.png|Kitchen Area in The Realistic Version SecondFloorDiningAreainGBTVGRVsc04.png|Kitchen Area in The Realistic Version SecondFloorDiningAreainGBTVGRVsc05.png|Kitchen Area in The Realistic Version SecondFloorDiningAreainGBTVGRVsc06.png|Kitchen Area in The Realistic Version SecondFloorDiningAreainGBTVGRVsc07.png|Kitchen Area in The Realistic Version SecondFloorDiningAreainGBTVGRVsc08.png|Kitchen Area in The Realistic Version SecondFloorDiningAreainGBTVGRVsc09.png|Kitchen Area in The Realistic Version SecondFloorRecreationAreainGBTVGRVsc03.png|Arcade Area in The Realistic Version SecondFloorRecreationAreainGBTVGRVsc07.png|Arcade Area in The Realistic Version SecondFloorRecreationAreainGBTVGRVsc06.png|Arcade Area in The Realistic Version SecondFloorRecreationAreainGBTVGRVsc05.png|Arcade Area in The Realistic Version SecondFloorRecreationAreainGBTVGRVsc04.png|Arcade Area in The Realistic Version FirehouseSecondFloor04.jpg|Sleeping Quarters SecondFloorRecreationAreainGBTVGRVsc08.png|2nd Floor to Sleeping Quarters in The Realistic Version FirehouseSleepingQuartersTheVideoGameRV01.jpg|2nd Floor to Sleeping Quarters in The Realistic Version SecondFloorLabAreainGBTVGRVsc01.png|Sleeping Quarters entrance in The Realistic Version SecondFloorBunkroominGBTVGRVsc01.png|Sleeping Quarters entrance in The Realistic Version FirehouseSleepingQuartersTheVideoGameRV02.jpg|Sleeping Quarters in The Realistic Version SecondFloorBunkroominGBTVGRVsc02.png|Lockers and Desk to right of entrance in The Realistic Version SecondFloorBunkroominGBTVGRVsc03.png|Desk and bed in The Realistic Version FirehouseSleepingQuartersTheVideoGameRV03.jpg|Desk and bed in The Realistic Version SecondFloorBunkroominGBTVGRVsc04.png|Right side of Sleeping Quarters from entrance in The Realistic Version SecondFloorBunkroominGBTVGRVsc06.png|Right side of Sleeping Quarters, middle, in The Realistic Version SecondFloorBunkroominGBTVGRVsc05.png|Right side of Sleeping Quarters from pole in The Realistic Version SecondFloorBunkroominGBTVGRVsc07.png|Fire pole in Sleeping Quarters in The Realistic Version SecondFloorBunkroominGBTVGRVsc08.png|Laundry area in Sleeping Quarters in The Realistic Version SecondFloorBunkroominGBTVGRVsc09.png|Laundry area in Sleeping Quarters in The Realistic Version SecondFloorBunkroominGBTVGRVsc10.png|Left side of Sleeping Quarters in The Realistic Version SecondFloorBunkroominGBTVGRVsc11.png|Left side of Sleeping Quarters in The Realistic Version SecondFloorBunkroominGBTVGRVsc13.png|Left side of Sleeping Quarters in The Realistic Version SecondFloorBunkroominGBTVGRVsc14.png|Left side of Sleeping Quarters in The Realistic Version SecondFloorBunkroominGBTVGRVsc15.png|Left side of Sleeping Quarters in The Realistic Version PenguinonSecondFloorBunkroominGBTVGRVsc01.png|Penguin doll under Ray's bed in Sleeping Quarters in The Realistic Version SecondFloorBunkroominGBTVGRVsc16.png|Left side of Sleeping Quarters in The Realistic Version SecondFloorBunkroominGBTVGRVsc12.png|Left side of Sleeping Quarters in The Realistic Version SecondFloorBunkroominGBTVGRVsc17.png|Left side of Sleeping Quarters in The Realistic Version SecondFloorBunkroominGBTVGRVsc18.png|Left side of Sleeping Quarters in The Realistic Version SecondFloorBackHallinGBTVGRVsc01.png|Bathroom Door in Sleeping Quarters in The Realistic Version SecondFloorBackBunkroomtoBathroominGBTVGRVsc01.png|Bathroom Door in Sleeping Quarters in The Realistic Version SecondFloorBackHallinGBTVGRVsc06.png|Shelves across from Bathroom Door in Sleeping Quarters SecondFloorBackHallinGBTVGRVsc05.png|Top Shelves across from Bathroom Door in Sleeping Quarters SecondFloorBackHallinGBTVGRVsc03.png|Top Shelves across from Bathroom Door in Sleeping Quarters SecondFloorBackHallinGBTVGRVsc04.png|Bottom Shelves across from Bathroom Door in Sleeping Quarters SecondFloorFrontBunkroomtoBathroominGBTVGRVsc01.png|Bathroom Door in Sleeping Quarters in The Realistic Version SecondFloorBackBathroomtoBunkroominGBTVGRVsc01.png|Entering Bathroom from Second Floor in The Realistic Version SecondFloorBathroominGBTVGRVsc03.png|Entering Bathroom from Second Floor in The Realistic Version SecondFloorBathroominGBTVGRVsc09.png|Outside shower in Bathroom in The Realistic Version SecondFloorBathroominGBTVGRVsc10.png|Inside shower in Bathroom in The Realistic Version SecondFloorBathroominGBTVGRVsc02.png|Sinks in Bathroom in The Realistic Version SecondFloorBathroominGBTVGRVsc05.png|Sinks in Bathroom in The Realistic Version FirehouseSleepingQuartersTheVideoGameRV04.jpg|Stalls in Bathroom in The Realistic Version SecondFloorBathroominGBTVGRVsc08.png|Stall in Bathroom in The Realistic Version SecondFloorBathroominGBTVGRVsc07.png|Stall in Bathroom in The Realistic Version SecondFloorBathroominGBTVGRVsc06.png|Stall in Bathroom in The Realistic Version SecondFloorFrontBathroomtoBunkroominGBTVGRVsc01.png|Door to Sleeping Quarters in The Realistic Version SecondFloorBathroominGBTVGRVsc01.png|Entering Bathroom from Sleeping Quarters in The Realistic Version SecondFloorBathroominGBTVGRVsc04.png|Entering Bathroom from Sleeping Quarters in The Realistic Version Other FirehouseR&D01.jpg|Psychomagnotheric Slime in R&D room as seen in Ghostbusters II FirehouseR&D02.jpg|Phone Booth in R&D room as seen in Ghostbusters II FirehouseR&D03.jpg|R&D room as seen in Ghostbusters II FirehouseR&D04.jpg|R&D room as seen in Ghostbusters II FirehouseR&D05.jpg|R&D room as seen in Ghostbusters II FirehousePhotoRoom01.jpg|Darkroom as seen in Ghostbusters II FirehousePhotoRoom02.jpg|Darkroom as seen in Ghostbusters II FirehousePhotoRoom03.jpg|Darkroom as seen in Ghostbusters II FirehousePhotoRoom04.jpg|Darkroom as seen in Ghostbusters II FirehousePhotoRoom05.jpg|Darkroom as seen in Ghostbusters II Secondary Canon Exterior FirehouseExteriorDisplacedAggression.jpg|Exterior seen in Displaced Aggression 3 FirehouseExteriorTaintedLove.jpg|Exterior seen in Tainted Love FirehouseExteriorWhatInSamhainJustHappened.jpg|Exterior seen in What in Samhain Just Happened?! FirehouseExteriorGhostbustersInfestation.jpg|Exterior seen in Ghostbusters: Infestation #1 FirehouseIDWExteriorcomic1.png|Exterior seen in Ghostbusters Issue #1 FirehouseIDWOngoingExterior01.jpg|Exterior seen in Ghostbusters Issue #14 FirehouseIDWOngoingRoof01.jpg|Roof seen in Ghostbusters Issue #14 Below FirehouseIDWBasement01.jpg|Basement as seen in Ghostbusters Issue #3 FirehouseIDWBasement02.jpg|Basement as seen in Ghostbusters Issue #3 First Floor FirehouseIDWGarageBayGhostbustersInfestation.jpg|Garage Bay seen in Ghostbusters: Infestation 1 FirehouseIDWGarageBay01.jpg|Garage Bay seen in Ghostbusters Issue #1 FirehouseIDWGarageBay02.jpg|Garage Bay seen in Ghostbusters Issue #1 FirehouseIDWFirstFloor.jpg|Garage Bay and Reception Area seen in Ghostbusters Issue #3 FirehouseIDWReceptionDeskTheOtherSide.jpg|Reception Area seen in The Other Side 3 FirehouseIDWReceptionDeskDisplacedAggression.jpg|Reception Area seen in Displaced Aggression 4 FirehouseIDWReceptionDesk.jpg|Reception Area seen in What in Samhain Just Happened?! FirehouseIDWReceptionDeskGhostbustersInfestation.jpg|Reception Area seen in Ghostbusters: Infestation 1 FirehouseIDWReceptionDesk01.jpg|Reception Area seen in Ghostbusters Issue #1 FirehouseIDWReceptionDesk02.jpg|Reception Area seen in Ghostbusters Issue #1 FirehouseIDWFirstFloorStairs.jpg|Staircase seen in Tainted Love FirehouseIDWPetersOffice.jpg|Peter's office seen in Ghostbusters Issue #5 FirehouseIDWPetersOffice02.jpg|Peter's office seen in Ghostbusters Issue #5 Second Floor FirehouseIDWSecondFloorTaintedLove.jpg|Lab Area seen in Tainted Love FirehouseIDWSecondFloor01.jpg|Lab Area seen in Ghostbusters Issue #4 FirehouseIDWOngoingKitchen01.jpg|Kitchen seen in Ghostbusters Issue #14 FirehouseIDWSleepingQuarters.jpg|Sleeping Quarters seen in Ghostbusters Issue #1 Other FirehouseIDWR&DRoom.jpg|R&D Room seen in What in Samhain Just Happened?! Non Canon Firehouse 02.jpg|The exteriors were filmed at New York City's Ladder 8 firehouse and is still operational today Firehouse 03.jpg|This building in L.A. was used for the inside shots 006.jpg|The Ghostbusters II sign on permanent display in the actual Firehouse MakingGhostbustersPage39Firehousemodel.png|Firehouse model used for Ghostbusters. This photo is from Making Ghostbusters page 39. Category:Locations Category:GB1 Locations Category:GB2 Locations Category:GB:TVG Locations Category:Ghostbusters IDW Comics Locations